Maybe this Chrismukkah
by Tayana
Summary: The story takes place after season 1. More exactely 5 years later. Seth returns and pretty much messes up everything.
1. Fathers & Sons

_Note: _

_1. I don't own anything... at least not in this reality. Hey... I still got my fantasy...  
__2. I am no native speaker and I would definitely need a beta... and yes... feel free to apply anytime soon.  
__3. I've never written any fanfiction before although I really enjoy reading it. So if you've any suggestions...  
__4. I know it's rather short but I will not continue to torture you with my style of writing if you don't like it... so please review...  
__5. The story as you will notice takes place after the first season. I usually like fanfiction best if it's going along with the actual episodes but I don't even know half of the first (and yes... I therefore drown myself in self-pity)... so be lenient towards me.  
__6. Enjoy reading... or... at least feel free to laugh at my lack of grammar and words..._

_We've been on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for #1  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from_

Seth E. Cohen was reluctantly closing the door of the taxi that had just stopped in front of the house in Newport where he had spent most of his childhood. He hadn't seen it in years. To be more exactly in 5 years when he had left it leaving only two letters. One for his parents and one for Summer.

Summer. He loved her since he was ten and still couldn't stop. In all the years he had always imagined what she was like now and how she would look and what he would tell her if they would accidentally run into each other in some city he had been to. And he had been to many, many cities.

As often he had made up situations in which he would meet Summer as often he had dealt with the reactions of his parents. Seth had explained everything in every possible way and he knew exactly what he would say if they were not answering the door, or shouting at him or just staring or crying. But now, as he rang the door bell his mind seemed to be completely blank.

Well, it didn't even matter, because he had never expected to get a welcome like this. A little boy, not older than 5 or 6 opened the door and seemed to examine him suspiciously. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and seemed rather tall.

"Do you have presents?" he asked looking at Seth's Santa Claus cap. Seth smiled at his question but then said "Alas, I do not. My name is Seth. I was looking for Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, but I guess they no longer live here." There was some whispering and then the blue-eyed boy disappeared and another 5-year old came into view who had obviously hid behind the first one all the time.

"I'm Josh" he admitted smiling, although there was definitely shyness in his voice. Josh had curly brown hair, brown eyes and was just acting like a real Cohen, which Seth could tell because he had been like that for almost – what was it? – all his life. Was it possible that he had a little brother? His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the first boy, and a scream.

"OH MY GOD...Seth... is that really you...?" Tears were streaming down, the middle aged woman's face as he pulled her son into a hug. Kirsten Cohen finally had her son back. "Yes mom, it is. Uhoh... Oxygen needed..."

Sandy alarmed by his wife's scream also appeared in the doorway. "Kirsten... why are you.." he asked, but his voice faded into silence. Sandy couldn't deny that he was still angry with his son but he was so glad to have him back that anything else than hugging didn't matter at all.

Watching the scenes, Josh whispered excitedly to his best friend "This must be Uncle Seth... your Uncle Seth, Nick.." – "I don't like him.." the blue-eyed boy answered.  
"Why... he seems to be nice and Grandma and Grandpa really missed him when he was gone." Josh asked... Nick shook his head slightly ... "Daddy once told me that he made Summy cry ... and I don't like him if he hurts our Summy..."


	2. Another Return

_Note:_

_I ...still don't own anything, ...am no native speaker, ... still a newbie, ... still looking for a beta... still love feedback... still hope you enjoy reading..._

_Thanks SUMMERAN1 & music4mysoul. _

_What is it that happens to me when you're around?  
It seems like my words tremble  
Like a creaking ground  
What is it that happens to me when you're around?_

After a lot of tears and hugging the reunited family had moved to the living room, while Josh and Nick had gone to play some video games, or at least it was what they had told Kirsten. Sandy was making some drinks, while Kirsten and Seth had already taken a seat. An awkward silence hung in the room, and made the twenty-something old Cohen even more nervous than he already was. He avoided to look at his parents and found a great joy in discovering the partly renewed Christmas decoration. Finally also Sandy sat down near his wife, who still had tears in her eyes. There were a lot of answers unspoken and questions unasked, but how could it be different after years of silence.

"Where have you been, son?" The man tried to smile but the wrinkles and his eyes revealed the grief, anger and the desperation that he had experienced over the years. 'Everywhere...anywhere' Seth thought. He knew that his parents only wanted an explanation of why he hadn't returned, but at the moment he felt not able to give it to them. He cleared his throat and wanted to begin to tell them about his journey when they were all startled by the opening of the front door.

"Nicky, Josh... Guess who I've picked up from the airport... and will be here in a minute..." It was unmistakably Ryan who could be clearly heard in the whole Cohen Manor. Seth jumped at the sound of his brother's voice and stared uncertain at the corner after which his brother just had entered the house. Nick rushed through the living room in less than 20 seconds, while Josh was obviously a bit slower than him.

Ryan was a bit puzzled when his son without taking any notice of the bags of presents he had brought with him just grabbed his hand an dragged him to the living room. "Nick what is it... Give your dad a minute to breath will ya?" But Ryan was struck speechless when he saw his long lost brother standing in the middle of the room. "Hi..." Seth said, raising one hand to greet him. Ryan wanted to hug his brother but then a female voice could be heard and he turned round.

"So nobody wants to see me..." The exceptionable beautiful dark haired girl couldn't see Seth as she entered the room at the moment because Ryan was blocking her view, but as she took another step her smile faded and she suddenly looked very grave and pale.

"I'm glad to see you, Summer..." Seth had already been half convinced that the voice belonged to her and was grinning happily, how long he had waited for that moment. How much he had missed her. "Cohen.. what the..." she was about to faint but Ryan instinctively grabbed her and prevented her from falling to the ground.

Josh and Nicky were very worried. "Summy... Summy... you okay?" "Are you ill? Should we get you medicine?" Summer tried to smile. "I'm alright..." She regained her countenance and freed herself from Ryan's grip. "I guess I just ate to much chocolate at the airport..." She explained to them and then looked to Kirsten who seemed to understand immediately.

"Come on, boys... I know we have some ice cream around here..." Mrs. Cohen said and then she, Sandy, Josh and Nicholas disappeared into the kitchen. Summer avoided Seth who kept looking at her ever since she had entered the room, but as soon as the others were gone she glared at him. "How could you, Cohen..." her voice was trembling and tears were running down her face. Seth was unable to answer and looked really beat. She shook her head furiously and then left.

Seth wanted to follow her but Ryan stopped him. "I don't think that's a good idea man." His brother tried to circumvent him but he blocked the way again. "Ryan... I _must_ talk to her." But he had no intention to let him pass. "No... she needs time... she will not talk to you... anyway.." Seth sighed and tried to take a step forward again. "But it's Summer... I owe her answers..." Ryan stepped into his way again. "No no no ... You owe her time."

There was some pushing and pulling because Ryan wouldn't let him pass and Seth wouldn't give up trying. "Let me... Why do you... Oh wait a moment... ARE YOU DATING, HER... ARE YOU DATING, MY SUMMER...?" Ryan shook his head slightly but Seth wouldn't calm down... "You... You... That's why you won't let me pass.. that's why she's here... that's just... that's just..." he shouted. Ryan tried to protest but Seth had already punched him...


End file.
